


Gilraen leaves for Rivendell

by Himring



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courage, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Leaving Home, Motherhood, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.<br/>Poem in response to Rhapsody's excellent stories about Gilraen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilraen leaves for Rivendell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhapsody the Bard (Rhapsody)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Greatest Gift of All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117134) by [Rhapsody the Bard (Rhapsody)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsody%20the%20Bard). 



  


Farewell, the smoky cottage, farewell, the tear-soaked pillow!

A son of Elrond rides to my right, a son of Elrond rides to my left,

but I would not have chosen to leave the Angle,

did I not carry Hope of the Dunedain on my saddlebow.

 

Farewell, foresighted mother, farewell, my troubled father!

I will pen brief letters home without name or signature.

I would not have chosen to leave the Angle,

did I not carry Hope of the Dunedain in my arms.

 

Chilblains in winter, flooding in spring,

midges in summer— brief and hard the lives of the Dunedain,

but I would never have chosen to leave the Angle,

did I not carry the Hope of our people against my heart.


End file.
